Unwanted Vision
by SanseiAme
Summary: A special scene from Shizukesa Town! The night they almost kissed, Natsu finds himself having trouble sleeping. After he gets a little curious about what would've happened if they did kiss, he begins to have naughty thoughts, which leaves him blushing like a fool.


Unwanted Vision

**Author's Note: Ne, mina! So…like the summary says, this was an unwritten scene from **_**Shizukesa Town.**_** It takes place after they almost kissed in the hotel room, when they went to sleep, and Natsu, being a hormonal teenaged dragon boy, has some…naughty thoughts. Hahaha. I wish Natsu showed his shy side in the manga more. Under that strong, carefree, tsundere exterior, we all know he's shy and innocent, no?**

**Hehe. I hope all of my**_** Shizukesa**_** fans enjoy this little thing I did just for you!**

* * *

Natsu was lying on his side that night, his back to the girl that wasn't even two feet away from him. He impatiently tapped his fingers against the mattress, completely annoyed with the fact that he couldn't sleep. Sighing, he open his eyes and glanced at the clock. 2:46 A.M. His eyes fell into the back of his head as he closed them again, his fingers' rhythm getting a little faster. Why couldn't he sleep? Why was he wide awake at two in the morning? He rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids. What was the point of asking himself stupid questions? He knew _exactly_ why he couldn't sleep. A few hours ago, he and Lucy were _this_ close to kissing. He was _so close_ to kissing the girl he loves, but no. That damned woman had to knock on the door a mere second before it would've happened, and if that knock hadn't scared the shit out of them, it probably would have.

Natsu grit his teeth. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted that kiss until he didn't get it. Not knowing what it would feel like was killing him inside. He opened his onyx eyes to stare out the window. His gaze locked on the moon. It was full, and it shown brilliantly upon the small town. Taking in its soft white glow, he thought to himself, what _would_ it be like to kiss Lucy?

He repeated the question over and over again in his head. Thinking about it seemed odd. Considering how long the two of them had been best friends, it seemed almost… preposterous. I mean, _kissing_ Lucy? The thought to him was laughable. But what was even more bizarre, was how much he wanted it despite its absurdity. And the more he pondered on it, the stranger his thoughts became. What if they _had_ kissed? Where would it lead? Would they start dating? Would they get married? Start a family? Would they…um…_do it?_

Oh, Mavis, why did he have to think about _that_ among other things? Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Visions kept flashing through his mind, and he could feel his cheeks begin to burn with the darkest, most intense shade of crimson that had even been on his face. And not only was it his cheeks that were suddenly burning, it was his whole face, as well as his ears and neck. He'd never blushed so hard in his life. And as he continued to think about how his face was so incredibly and uncomfortably hot, mingled with the thoughts of doing…certain things with Lucy, the burning got increasingly hotter.

_Holy fucking Edolas,_ he silently cursed with his eyes clenched tight, trying to block out the R-rated visions from his mind. But the longer he kept his eyes closed, the longer and more detailed the images became. _Please…please make it stop! I beg you, make it stop!_ Oh, he was ashamed! Lucy was his best friend! If there is one thing that he shouldn't think about, it would be doing _that_ with her! That crossed way over the line. He lifted his hands to his head and dug his nails into his scalp, trying with every fiber of his being to stop the graphic content in his mind. But no matter how deep he pressed his nails into his skin, they wouldn't stop. If anything, they got worse. All he could think about was her lying on a bed in nothing but a lacy bra and panties, her golden hair splayed sexily around the pillow. Her chocolate eyes were half lidded as she bit her plump lower lip, her hands fisting the sheets beside her head. She lifted a hand and beckoned him with her index finger, and in one sultry breath, she moaned his name. "_Nat-su…"_

That did it. In a flash, he was out from underneath the sheets and in the bathroom, hoping he didn't wake her when he accidently slammed the door behind him. Leaning over the sink, he raised a hand to his face to stop the blood that was threatening to pour out of his nose. His heart was ballistic and his breathing erratic as he stared at the faucet with wide eyes. He looked up into the mirror, feeling an intense wave of shame at how scarlet his face and neck were. He groaned and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water onto his face. It should've been only a little cold, but due to the intense heat in his face, it felt like ice.

"Get a hold of yourself, Natsu," he said to himself, lifting a hand to his chest. He could feel his frantically beating heart pounding hard like he'd just come back from a fight. He shook his head. "How dare you think about Luce like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He closed his eyes and inhaled several long, steady breaths to calm his nerves. "Just go back to bed…and go to sleep." He opened his eyes and stared at himself in the reflective glass. Ignoring how badly he was still blushing, he turned off the light and quietly stepped out of the bathroom. As he walked back to the bed, he stole a glance at Lucy. She was still asleep and was on her back, her sizeable chest rising and falling rhythmically with her calm breathing. After he briefly pictured that chest bare, he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Mavis, help him.

* * *

**Did you like it? Check out my profile for more!**


End file.
